The Saiyan's Son
by soul809
Summary: What happens after the Tournament of Power? Well years have passed and the Z fighters have retired, Trunks and Mai have had a child and that child is tired of living his life holding back against the weaklings of Earth. What is a Super Saiyan to do when no villains are left to beat?


My name is Shido Briefs, I am a half saiyan living on planet Earth. It has been years since the tournament of power ended, Earth has not changed much just the change in pace. No new threat, no more Z fighters, just peace. My grandmother told me stories of grandfather and Goku fighting multiple enemies, saving Earth and other planets from destructions. I was hoping to be like grandfather, saving people from evil villains and protecting the earth but there are a lack in bad guys lately. See I have nothing to fight, just the occasional training session with grandpa and father. My father is Trunks Briefs, and my mother is Mai Briefs. Father says I should be worried about a normal life, normal people can't fly and shoot ki blasts from their hands.

Today was like any other, I woke up at home about to go to school. I stood in front of a mirror, I was about five foot ten, tan skin and spiked jet black hair with a strand of purple in the front. I was dressed in my father's old Capsule corps jacket that grandmother made, a black shirt underneath, baggy pants, and combat boots. Not many people at school know me as a saiyan, as a matter of fact not many know saiyans even exist. Father says it's better that way.

Stepping off the bus and onto the school grounds was a pain, people pushing each other aside just to get through. I wish I could just fly around, but mother does not like that idea. I couldn't play sports, I couldn't show off, maybe being a saiyan is a bad thing. I made my way through the crowd, heading towards the school building. If the gym was open I could at least train, just not at full power, if I did I would accidently slaughter my opponent. I usually use the gravity chamber when I want to train, but at school I just had to hold back.

Training was mainly for the upper class men, but I am only allowed to train at school because I beat the gym teacher in a one on one. So there I was training in the gym, wearing the schools issued gi, a simple blue gi with a white waist band, almost like grandfathers old armor. Smashing through the wooden fighting dummies like they were made of clay, training like this is nothing compared to grandfathers training. A few minutes had passed before I had realized there was a crowd watching me, one of the snot nose upper class men named Kaito was watching from the side lines.

"Bet you couldn't take me in a fight," Kaito said with a cocky smirk.

"Waist of time," I replied picking up my jacket and sliding it on.

I began to walk away until a can bounced off my back. I sigh turning around, I hate guys like this. Kaito smirks, glaring at me.

"Cmon Briefs, take me on" He said "or is mommy's boy to scared?"

I dashed forward and gave a little powered punch to Kaito's stomach. I watched the blood fly from his mouth, I hate bullies like him they just piss me off. As I stood straight Kaito was humped over in pain, all I did was smirk and walk away. Just a few minutes later I was sitting in the principal's office waiting on my parents to show up, I was afraid they would be mad. But turns out dad wasn't mad at all.

Sitting on the hood of moms car while dad was apologizing to Kaito's parents, a few minutes later he came walking over to me. He crossed his arms waiting for an explanation, I wasn't at all rushing to tell him either.

"He made fun of me," I told him.

"So you hit him, Shido I told you, you can't just go up against humans like this" Father said.

"Father what's the point of having this power and no way of using it to my full potential." I said, "I want to be able to do stuff without having to worry about hurting someone,"

Father sighs and gets into the car, with me following. He told me he was taking me somewhere but he wouldn't tell me where, like it was some sort of secret. He drove me out of town, all the way to some house out in the sticks. It was nothing more than a normal house, then I felt the power coming from inside. I was almost stuned, if it wasn't for the fact that I knew whose power it was. Standing in the doorway was a man, with spiked black hair and dressed in a orange and blue gi. Goku, the saiyan raised on Earth and one of the strongest fighters in this universe. Father and I got out, approaching the saiyan.

I wasn't fond of talking to Goku, he wasn't exactly someone to look up to, unless you plan on ditching your kids with a namekian. Turns out father was going to have me train with him, finally someone who can take a punch and fight back, I was looking forward to this. Goku took me out to a field, where no one would get hurt, and I could take my anger out on Goku.

"Come at me full power Shido, I want to see what you can do." Goku said.

I smirked, tossing off my jacket and cracking my knuckles. I powered up, a green aura surrounding me. I wasn't sure why my aura was different from the other saiyans but I never really cared. I flew at Goku, throwing punch after punch. Goku was easily dodging my attacks, I should have expected that coming from him. He stepped to the side kicking me away, making me a little angry. I turned towards him, firing off several ki blasts then charging forward and throwing a punch.

Goku had grabbed my fist and said "That's not your full power, show me"

I jumped back, growling and charging up my ki. Fine, if he wants full power then I'll give it to him. I smirk, turning into a super saiyan. Super saiyan is a form of saiyan that boosts your abilities ten fold. My hair was now solid gold, the ground at my feet cracked a little. Goku charged forward throwing punches, which was easily dodged now that I was in my super saiyan form. I kneed him in the gut the spin kicked him back. Goku was a tough opponent, even in his base form he rivaled a super saiyan. I smirk, pulling my arms to each side of my body and powering up. Two orbs of ki appeared in each hand, then pushing them forward.

"Buster Cannon!" I shouted sending the blast out of my hands.

I knew it wouldn't end our training, so once it hit Goku I charged forward, throwing a single punch sending Goku into the air. I jumped up wards, and volley ball struck him into the ground. Goku hit with a loud thud and cracked the ground around him, I almost thought he was knocked out until I heard his pained laugh as he got up. His clothes were a little torn and dirty, but he was okay.

"Not bad, you're definitely Vegeta's grandson" Goku said.

I landed on the ground, powering down back into my base form. I'm kind of glad I got this chance, it was about time I got to use my full power on someone.


End file.
